


Blue Light

by BloodyPhoenix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyPhoenix/pseuds/BloodyPhoenix
Summary: Today is Marco's birthday, find out what is the surprise that they have for him.
Relationships: Fushicho Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Blue Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rbook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbook/gifts).



> I know that it isn't Marco's birthday but I love Marco and he deserves more love. This is for Rbook you are a great friend and one of the best writers that I know. Sorry if this isn't long or good.

Ace and Sabo were crouching down in the gallery and waiting for the door to be opened. The rest of the Whitebeard crew was waiting in the dark whispering random comments.

"How long is the bird going to take, it shouldn't take this long to organize the infirmary?" Thatch whispered loudly impatiently crouching down next to Sabo.

"Wait, wait be quiet I think I hear him," Izo loudly whispered getting ready to jump from his crouching position on the floor.

Sabo looked around at the crew who was crouching on the floor in the dark near the tables. It had took a lot of work to plan this birthday surprise. The only person who wasn't on the floor was Whitebeard, he was sitting in the dark looking really creepy to be honest. The door creaked open, and just as Marco was about to walk in the gallery. Everybody except Whitebeard jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARCO!"

Marco dropped the papers that he was holding and a deep red blush spread across his face. His eyes scanned the room attempting to understand the situation he just walked into. He looked at the multicolored banner hanging across the room. He then looked at the 5 tier cake, with purple ruffles and blue flowers on it, that was in the middle of the room right by Whitebeard. Marco felt tears in his eyes at the birthday party in front of him.

Ace's smile slowly fell from his face as he saw tears in Marco's eyes. He looked at Sabo in concern only to see the same look directed at him. But then Marco smiled and just said "Thank you so much". Marco walked to Ace and Sabo, he then kissed them both on the cheek. 

"Thank you so much for doing this Ace and Sabo."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
